


One Night

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: RPF - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Language, Light dom/sub undertones, Polyamory, RPF, Rough Sex, Smut, mentions of cheating, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Your wildest fangirl fantasies come to life when you run into the cast of Supernatural. Things between you and Jensen Ackles heat up leading to a night of passion that will change your life forever.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN Kink Bingo @spnkinkbingo || SPN Genre Bingo @spngenrebingo 
> 
> Kink Square Filled: Rough Sex
> 
> Genre Square Filled: Drunken Night
> 
> A/N: Jensen is married to Danneel in this so cheating is mentioned but…spoilers. Much love to my dear friend @lovehelpmewrite in finding such lovely gifs. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

     You pulled your sweater around using the reflective surface of the elevator walls to sooth your frizzy tangled hair. Your arms were crossed but one hand was in your mouth as you bit at your nails. You closed your eyes but were assaulted with images of the night before making you want to break down in tears. What were you going to do? You never wanted to be this kind of person yet here you are. You’d slept with a married man.

      The elevator opened and because your luck couldn’t get any worse you ran right into all six feet of Jared Padalecki, who instantly pulled you into a tight hug, “Hey sweetheart. Good to see you’re still alive this morning. You feeling okay?”

      “Umm, no not really. I’m sorry I need to go,” you push away from him just wanting to get to your hotel room and with your friends.

      “Hey Y/N, wait,” the fact that Jared remembered your name should have filled you with joy not dread.

      “I’m sorry Jared I need to run.”

      “Jay just texted me. He’s worried about you,” he softened his voice as you stepped closer to him which blocked the elevator from your view, making you miss the fact that Jensen and Misha stepped off the elevator behind him.

      “I’m fine honestly. My friends are going to be worried about me and I smell like alcohol and sex and I need a shower,” you knew you were sounding hysterical. You wrapped your arms back around yourself turning but somehow Jensen had found his way behind you, “Jay.”

      “You ran off. I ordered us breakfast,” he leaned forward pushing your hair behind your ear. He smiled down at you and you got lost in how much his eyes were filled with warmth for you, “We need to talk please come back upstairs.”

      “Y/N?” you looked away from Jensen to see your friends staring at you. You pushed Jensen’s hand away. “I’m sorry I can’t be that kind of girl.”

      Jensen called after you but you ran to your friends letting them wrap their arms around you. They hurried you off to the other side of the hotel where your rooms were far away from the fancy suites that you had come from. Thankfully your friends didn’t push anything and you slipped into the shower. The water ran so hot that your skin quickly grew red but you scrubbed and scrubbed until you were sure you would no longer smell like him.

##  **LAST NIGHT**  

   “It’s just one drink,” you pleaded with your friends. Opening ceremonies for the Supernatural convention had just finished and seeing as this was the only vacation you had for the year you wanted to really enjoy it.

   “How are you not exhausted? We’ve driven hours and we just want to sleep. Come on we will get a drink tomorrow before Saturday Night Special,” your friend Lilly insisted your other friends Jess and Megan murmuring in agreement.

   “Because this is the only vacation I’ll have this year and I want to enjoy it as much as possible. One drink please,” you pleaded but you knew it was a lost cause. After you gave them your suitcase you made your way to the bar of the hotel. The bar wasn’t busy and you took a seat on a long couch at the end close to a small table. You ordered a drink and some sort of flatbread pizza thing to make sure you had something on your stomach. You hadn’t eaten since you left your apartment early this morning.

    By the end of your second drink, a group of people walked in and your eyes widened as you recognized each one of them. Jensen, Jared, Misha, Richard, Rob, Kim, Briana, Mark, Alexander, Felicia, and even Timothy Omundson. It warmed your heart to see him with the gang and then you realized you’d been staring turning back as the bartender returned with a third drink. You picked at your pizza trying to ignore the group as much as possible. They deserved a night off too and you didn’t want to invade their space. The same couldn’t be said for the few girls who filed in after them. Although the cast was nice about it you could see they were tired themselves.

   “Ma’am?” you looked up from your pizza seeing the bartender holding the booklet with your check.

    “I’m so sorry but the bar is being closed for a private party. I gave you a discount since I had to hurry you out.”

    “It’s no problem. I assume it’s for the cast over there.”

     “Yeah we were going to leave it open but with the fans we just want them to enjoy themselves. I hope you understand.”

    You smiled standing following him to the bar, “It’s okay I really do. They’ve earned it.”

    “Hey Tommy,” you froze recognizing the voice as you turned looking to find the Jensen Ackles standing right beside you. “She can stay she wasn’t bothering anyone.”

     “No, it’s okay. I understand,” you reply with a smile handing your card to the bartender, who was apparently Tommy. “You guys deserve to not be bothered and I’m already three drinks in so I should probably behave myself.”

    Jensen reaches over snatching your card from Tommy, “Put her stuff on our tab. Now sweetheart let’s get you another drink and you can come sit with us.”

    Your eyes widened as Jensen pocketed your credit card. Tommy chuckled sitting another one of your drinks on the counter, “I think you broke her Mr. Ackles.”

   Jensen took the drink holding out his arm, “Come on Princess.”

    You wrapped your arm around his arm and allowed him to lead you to the group of people, “Am I going to get my card back?”

    “We shall see,” he chuckled turning to the group. “Alright you yahoos this here is, well I forgot to ask.”

    “Typical Jensen,” Misha laughed scooting over patting the seat. “Have a seat!”

     “Go ahead,” Jensen pulls your card from his pocket reading your name. “Y/N! Haha, her name is Y/N.”

     You take the seat next to Misha and Jensen hands you, your drink and you reply quietly, “Thank you.”

     “Oh sweetheart I didn’t realize you were so shy,” Jensen teases pulling up another chair so he is sitting next to you effectively trapping you between the two men who often star in your sexual fantasies.

   Once the cast needlessly introduces themselves to you the shyness wears away. The conversation flows easily amongst the group and you don’t feel left out. You tell them a little bit about you as well and that technically this four-day weekend trip was your vacation for the year but your friends had turned in early. Then it seems the conversation turns on you and they ask so many questions that you feel like you’re being investigated for something.

   “And your boyfriend didn’t come with you?” Felicia asked.

   “No boyfriend to worry about. Or a girlfriend for that matter. I’m permanently single.”

    “Permanently?” Misha repeats.

    “People can’t handle these curves,” you shimmy in the chair as laughter erupts at the table. The conversation moves on but when a large hand finds your thigh you freeze turning to Jensen. It’s his hand but he’s facing the other way when it slides up squeezing softly. At that time he turns winking at you leaning forward.

     He’s in your ear and his voice seems to have deepened, “I can handle them, sweetheart. Let me show you.”

     You swallow nodding, “How?”

      “Spread your legs and try not to scream,” he moves away turning back to his conversation as you slowly spread your legs. You thank God you wore a dress today as his fingers trace along your slit through your panties. Jensen’s fingers slip under the edge of your panties his fingers slowly pushing into your pussy. You are embarrassingly wet and Jensen’s fingers move in and out of you making you clench around him.

      “You okay, Y/N?” Kim asks. “You look a little flushed.”

      Jensen’s hand vanishes but you don’t miss the smirk on his lips as you shake your head. This was some kind of game for him but you were not going to play it, “Actually no that was a drink too many I believe.” You pull on your sweater, “I think I’m going to head back but it’s been a pleasure meeting you all. In fact, I’ve got photo ops with all of you anyway.”

     You stand and feel the dizziness of the alcohol and grab Jensen’s shoulder, “You alright there kiddo?”

     “I told you it was a drink too many,” you laughed. “It was nice meeting you all.”

     “Why don’t I walk you back?” Jensen stands to wrap his arm around your shoulder.

     “I think that’s a good idea, Jay. The poor girl is swaying,” Jared laughs.

     “I’ll out drink you Padamoose,” you stick your tongue out and Jensen pulls you in tight allowing you to inhale a whiff of his cologne.

      “Come on Princess. Let’s get you home. Night you animals,” he winks at the cast steering you away. Rob and Misha yell out something but Jensen laughs telling you to ignore them but you couldn’t hear them anyway.

      Jensen leads you to the elevators keeping you tucked into his side. But when the door closes you’re up against the wall Jensen’s mouth covering yours before you can ask what he’s doing. You can taste the whiskey he’s been drinking or hell maybe it’s yours. He pushes the sweater down your arms moving his lips to your neck.

      “Jen…jenson,” you moan his hand sliding back up your dress cupping your mound.

      “You alright with this?” he pauses barely lifting his head from your neck. “Tell me now sweetheart.”

      “Yes, God forgive me but yes,” you cry out running your hands through his hair. At that moment the elevator stops and the doors open. Jensen steps away pulling your sweater back up and taking your hand. An older couple steps in eyeing you both warily until Jensen makes small talk. You keep your head down but hold tightly to his arm until he finishes, his southern charm working wonders on the couple as they stepped away.

     Jensen then looks down at you his eyes dark with something dangerous, “Too many distractions. Come on sweetheart.”

    You practically have to run to keep up with Jensen before you’re falling into his hotel room. You pull at his clothes so reminiscent of Dean’s wardrobe that you surmise he probably stole them from the set. Your dress hits the floor and he growls pushing you back onto the bed as he crawls over you. He grinds his hips against yours and you whimper at how hard he is against you. His mouth is on yours again and his tongue presses in. Jensen’s hand covers your bra gently massaging your breast before jerking the cup down the warmth from his hand bringing goosebumps to your flesh.

    Jensen pulls way and you lean up undoing his jeans forcing them down enough for your hand to wrap around his cock. He’s thick and warm in your hand as you slowly drag your hand up and down, “Fuck Y/N.”

     “Why me?” you ask as he climbs off the bed pushing his pants off the rest of the way.

     “What do you mean?” he answers with his own question as he pushes you back hooking his fingers into your panties and slowly drags them down. He lefts your left leg slowly kissing up your calf to your thigh where he sucks a mark into your flesh as you dig your hands into the comforter tightly, “You can’t know how good you look like this. All laid out and a little drunk with those pretty noises coming out of your mouth. The moment I saw you at the bar I knew I was going to have you.”

     “Did you now?”

     “I saw you earlier at the opening festivities. We always take a peek of the crowd and I saw you and was hooked. Then in the bar, it just seemed like fate. Now hold tight sweetheart. I’m going to devour your wet little pussy.”

     Your legs fell open as he knelt pulling you to the edge of the bed. Just before his mouth touched you he looked up winking reminding you so much of the fictional character he brought to life. A warm breath makes you tremble before his tongue licks through your slit. He hums to himself before using his tongue to flick over your clit. He’s teasing but you grab his hair, “If you are going to devour it then do it, Ackles.” You shove his face down and he chuckles sending vibrations through your core. One hand holds your leg while he brings the other up to hold you down so you can’t move your hips. Fair enough but you keep your hands in his hair.

      “Fuck Jensen,” you whimper. It feels so good and you can feel your body giving into him. You grasp his hair trying to force him away when he moves on concentrating on your clit. It’s almost too much but he’s determined not to move despite your pleas. It doesn’t matter because your body has enough and the orgasm slams into you making you scream. Jensen doesn’t stop though until you’re nearly in tears begging him to let go.

      “You taste so good, sweetheart. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough,” he sits up wrapping a hand around your neck pulling you up flush against him. You swallow as Jensen stares into your soul but you can’t look away. Even though your mind is swirling from a mixture of orgasmic bliss and slight drunkenness you know nothing will ever top this night again, “Talk to me Y/N. You still with me?”

      You smile taking your arms wrapping them around his neck as you press your lips to his. The kiss grows heated quickly and you use the distraction to push him back into the headboard. You pull away and he watches you in a mixture of lust and amazement. No man has ever looked at you like that and it makes you feel warm all over as you lean in kissing his chest. You run your hands over the soft muscles that you’ve only ever dreamt about as you continue kissing down his chest.

    “Wait,” he stops you pulling you up but not before you kiss his hip bone. “You don’t have to blow me Y/N. I want to make you feel good.”

    “You’re sweet Jay,” you push him back again wrapping your hand around his cock. “But trust me I’ve dreamt about this for a long time and there is nothing I want more. Just enjoy.”

    “Fuck,” he whispers as you lick the tip of his cock making sure to keep your eyes on him. Your hand moves up and down his shaft slowly as you take him into your mouth sucking lightly then pulling away to lick around the head.

     Every grunt, moan, and curse from Jensen’s lips spur you on and you know that you’ll remember them after when all is said and done. Jensen tastes like sweat but there is a sweetness to it that is just so uniquely him. You move your hand down between your legs slightly shamed by the wetness of arousal that has come just from sucking his cock. But Jensen doesn’t like that pushing you away and snatching your hand from between your legs.

   “What do you think you are doing?”

   “I need to come,” you plead moving your free hand down but he grabs it too and pushes you back holding your hands above your head. “Jensen, please.”

    “Your orgasms belong to me Y/N. I decide when you have them and you won’t get another until I’m buried inside you. Do you understand?”

    “Yes sir,” you groan moving your hips to press against your where he straddles you. “Please Jensen. I want you so bad.”

    He smirks pulling your hands together in one fist using his other hand to pump his cock before moving forward moving the head up and down your slit, “Mmm already feels so good. Perhaps I’ll just finish myself over your body.”

    “Jensen, no, please,” you whimper each pass of his cockhead making you want to scream.

    He relented at your pleas a warm smile finding his face as he pushes into you. Your mouth falls open in a silent moan as he filled you. Jensen was gifted and you thanked God he hadn’t moved so you could get used to his girth. But soon the time passed and he pulled away and pressed back in. He did this several times until he found a pace that made your face contort in pleasure. He let go of your hands using his hands to massage your breasts. He squeezed them using his fingers to tweak your nipples. He then pulled out completely and you cried out but he pulled you up moving behind you. He didn’t quite push you onto all fours but your hips had a slight bend while your hands held you up. Jensen pressed back into you his hands finding your shoulders gripping tightly as he began pounding into you relentlessly.

     You couldn’t hold back the moans as Jensen pounded into you swiftly. You knew bruises would form where he held your shoulders tightly and you didn’t care. You’d wear them with pride. But then he changed jerking you by your hair back against him one hand wrapping around your throat the other moving down between your legs dancing over your swollen clit. He squeezed your throat enough to bring only pleasure as he kissed along your cheek.

     “I think I’m going to make you come on my cock twice before I fill up that little cunt of yours. How does that sound, Princess?” Jensen asked although his voice sounded more like Dean at the moment.

     “Yes Jensen,” although you panicked at first when he mentioned coming inside you when his voice changed you couldn’t care less. All inhibitions slipped out the window as he used his hands to bring you to climax once more. This orgasm made your world spin until you realized Jensen had actually thrown you back on to the bed but still kept thrusting wildly into you. You’d never expected Jensen Ackles to like it so rough but it was so perfect you could care less.

     “Turn over on your back baby,” he asked softer and you slowly moved even though your body didn’t wish to. You laid back allowing him to pull you to the edge spreading your legs around him, “I’m ruining you for other men sweetheart.” He slapped your cunt and your hips bounced off the bed with a howl.

     “Jesus,” you whimpered and he slapped you again. “Jensen, I’m sore.”

     His hand cupped your face, “I know baby but one more and you can relax I promise.”

     “Okay,” you nod and he slips into you easily. His arms latch onto yours and you grasp his in return. As you hold each other he begins moving again and you know he won’t last much longer himself. You throw your head back in pleasure ignoring the small twinges of pain at his pace.

     Your last orgasm sneaks up on you just before Jensen comes. At first you in a state of bliss tripping between the pleasure Jensen is giving you and the pain of being so close to another orgasm that when it hits you cry out tightening against Jensen. It’s too much for him and the animalistic growl that erupts shakes you to your senses briefly when you try to cry out for him to pull out. Not that it matters now. He falls over you kissing you softly and pulling you into his arms. You twist burying your head into his chest inhaling the scent of his sweat.

     “You okay, Princess?”

     “I could use another drink,” you tease kissing his chest.

     “You’re hilarious. Are you okay though? Seriously? I went a little rougher than I meant to. But you just pulled it out of me and I should have asked,” he rambled and you laughed softly.

     “I’m more than okay Jensen. Nothing a little sleep and a very hot shower tomorrow won’t fix,” you kissed his chest once more letting sleep win falling under it.

     You miss the way Jensen looks down at you or pushes the hair from your face kiss your cheek. He lays you down gently going to collect a warm rag and uses it to clean you up. He chastises himself when he sees the bruises forming already and the way you whimper when he cleans between your legs. He’ll make it better tomorrow and order as much breakfast he can for you. Then maybe he can talk to you a little more after the concert. He climbs into the bed and lays down pulling your back to press against his chest. His hand comes around resting on your belly. He smiles burying his face into your hair and slips into dreamland.

##  **SATURDAY NIGHT**

    Despite their best efforts you never revealed to your friends what had transpired. You played it off simply as a misunderstanding and an embarrassing hangover and they, for the most part, accepted it. You did go to the panels as planned and even got the autographs although Misha had startled him. He’d grabbed your hand begging for you to call Jensen. When his hand pulled away a slip of paper with a number was written on it. You tore it to pieces and threw it away the first chance you got.

    Now you were back sitting in the bar that you’d been in the night before except tonight it was packed. The Saturday night concert would be starting soon and your friends had managed a reservation for dinner and drinks beforehand. You pushed the pasta around on your plate sipping occasionally on your water as they excitedly made conversation on the day. This was supposed to be your weekend. Supernatural was such a big part of your life and now you’d never be able to watch another episode without being consumed with guilt over your actions.

   “Y/N? Hello, Earth to Y/N,” Megan waved her hand over your face and you looked up. “Okay, what is with you?”

    “Nothing. Just tired and still dealing with a hangover you know how it goes,” you shrug ignoring the man who approaches the table.

    “Miss Y/L/N?” the table looks up and you swallow recognizing the man from the hotel check-in.

     “Yes, sir?” you gulp nervously.

     “There is a call for you at the main desk. Family emergency I believe,” he gestures to the desk. “If you’d follow me to my office you can have privacy there.”

     “We’ll come with her,” Lilly states, ever the mother hen of the group.

     “It’s okay Lilly. You guys head to the concert and I’ll meet you there. Promise,” you hug them following after the man who’d come to get you.

      The concierge led you past the front desk to a hallway that opened into several offices. He ushered you into the largest office. You sat down reaching for the phone but the man smiled sitting a bottle of water down, “I’m afraid I wasn’t honest with you Miss Y/L/N.”

     Fear gripped you as the man moved to the door, but it ebbed slightly when a second figure appeared at the door. Jensen stepped into the room handing the concierge some cash, “Thanks, buddy. I appreciate your help.”

     “Of course Mr. Ackles,” the man nodded between you leaving closing the door behind him.

     “What are doing?” you stand angry at the trap. “Why won’t you leave me alone?”

      “Because you ran out on me and we need to talk,” Jensen snapped back. “Why did you run off?”

      “You’re married, Jensen!” you shouted moving around the desk. “You are a married man with three beautiful children and I had sex with you. You cheated on Danneel with me. I’m not okay with that. I’m not that kind of person and I hate myself right now. I’m disgusted with myself.”   

      Jensen’s shoulders slumped and he reached for your hands taking them into his own, “Y/N, listen to me. You did nothing wrong and I didn’t cheat on Danneel okay. What we shared last night was special to me. Do you understand?”

      “Do you even hear yourself? You’re married. How did you not cheat?”

      “Because I told him it was okay,” a new voice makes you freeze as Jay turns with a smile his beautiful wife moving in to kiss his cheek. She turns looking you over as Jay dropped your hands. “You really are beautiful you know.”

      You know your mouth is probably open wide in shock but you don’t know what to do to process this. She knew and Jensen told her about you. What was happening? Did Jensen pick up women at cons like this?

       “I told you, Jensen, to talk to her before you just jump in but you never listen,” Dani pokes her husband as he blushes. “Y/N, right? Come on sit with me and let’s chat.”

       “I’m so sorry,” you cry as she leads you to the couch.

       She laughs but not in a condescending way, “Sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. Well, besides running out before breakfast. I was really looking forward to meeting you when I got in this morning but Jensen said you’d ran.”

       “In my defense, I was hungover and convinced I helped him commit adultery. So what is this?”

       “Well, first off, I don’t do this all the time,” Jensen insists sitting next to you sandwiching you between him and his wife. “Really never. Danneel and I have the rule that if we want to see someone else we tell the other.”

       “Yeah I actually have a boyfriend on the side,” Dani smiles. “He actually works at the brewery for us and we all get along. The kids call him Uncle.”

       “His names Mike and he is a great guy. He makes Dani happy when I can’t and he’s come to be a good friend.”

       “So you guys have an open marriage?” you ask trying to make sense of everything.

       “In a way, I suppose it can be called that. We tend to prefer the term polyamorous. But Mike is the only man I’ve ever seen outside the relationship and as for Jensen you would be his first.”

        You nodded sitting back trying to piece together the information that had just been presented to you. So Dani had a boyfriend and that gave Jensen the freedom to get laid. Fan conventions were rife with girls ready to drop their panties at a wink and he had found you. You were just convenient.

        “Well thank you for clearing that up. I need to go find my friends. It was a pleasure meeting you, Danneel. Jensen,” you stand up ready to find your friends and tell them you were done with this weekend.

         “I don’t want you to go,” Jensen called out as your hand found the doorknob. “I’m sorry I should have told you but please don’t walk out that door. Talk to me and Dani. I want to get to know you.”

        Anger flooded your veins, “I don’t know what you want from me, Jensen. You’re married and you barely know my name. I wish we had met under different circumstances but we didn’t. I’m not interested in being a notch in your bedpost. I should have never kissed you. I have to go I’m sorry.”

       Jensen deflated and you watched Danneel stand to find his hand squeezing it tightly, “Please Y/N.”

       Jensen sounded so broken and you hated yourself for it. But you couldn’t be what he needed. You couldn’t be that girl or his hidden secret. You ignored the tears that fell down your cheeks and ran from the room as soon as the door opened. You took your phone texted your friends that you were leaving due to the emergency but that everything was going to be okay. Since Lilly had driven you just needed to rent a car and you’d be home by tomorrow morning. The elevator opened and you made it to your room quickly throwing your things into your suitcase and left your key card for Lilly.

     “Y/N,” you froze turning to find Danneel at the door. “I’m sorry for this. I know it’s a lot and Jensen should have talked to you. He should have but he made a mistake. Please. I know it’s a lot to take in but Jensen has never stepped out in our arrangement but when he saw you yesterday he couldn’t stop gushing about you. It is a lot to take in but I think if you talked you could really get to know one another. Maybe it will end up being nothing or maybe it could be something wonderful.”

     “I’m sorry Danneel. I’m not mad at Jensen. Talk or not I went home with a married man and I have to deal with that. The fact you knew still doesn’t make me feel any better. I just need room to breathe for a minute. I can’t do this right now,” you insist. It was true. Everything was swirling in your head and it was so complicated. Your emotions were in flux and every time you closed your eyes all you could see was Jensen and the way he looked at you when he kissed you.

    “I know that’s why I want you to take this,” Danneel extended a piece of paper. “Misha said he’d given you the note before but I suspect you don’t have it now.”

    “You’re good.”

    Without warning, Danneel throws her arms around your shoulders hugging you tightly, “Take a deep breath to relax and call my husband. He’s an idiot but he means well. I also left my number if you ever need to talk okay.”

    “Okay. Thank you Danneel,” she doesn’t say anything else but presses a kiss to your cheek just like she had done to Jensen earlier.

    You follow her to the elevators and while she goes up you go down. However, you keep the phone numbers tucked away safely in your purse. You don’t know if you’ll ever use them but it’s nice to know if you do want to you can. You pack your things into the trunk of the rental and climb in giving the hotel one last look before starting the car and disappearing down the highway.

##  **SIX MONTHS LATER**

     While Jess and Lilly lounged on the couch you worked in the kitchen making dinner. You were thankful for the little window over the sink that let you see into the living room since they kept talking to you as you worked. Since the convention, they had pretty much stayed with you every weekend and you had reluctantly told them what had transpired. You made them swear to secrecy and the look on their faces was priceless. It almost made up for the guilt.

     “Are you almost done in there? We’re starving. I mean look at Lilly she is wasting away,” Jess moaned dramatically.

     “We’re getting there. Have you heard from Megan?” you asked tasting the sauce you’d made.

     “She should be here,” Lilly answered just as the doorbell rang. “Speak of the devil.”

     You focus on mixing up the pasta missing Lilly’s audible gasp but not Jess, “Y/N!”

     “What?” you look up and drop the pan seeing Jensen standing in your living room his hands shoved in his pockets. He has a little scruff and the leather jacket makes his figure all the more imposing in your living room. Lilly and Jess stand to the side looking between the two of you but no one speaks.

     “You never called so I came to you,” Jensen finally speaks.

     “Lilly, Jess, I’m afraid we’re going to have to reschedule. I need to speak with Mr. Ackles in private,” you wipe your hands trying to figure out what to do. It’s true you never called either Jensen or Danneel. But the paper with their numbers remained tucked away in your bedside table. You’d almost called him three months ago but it was hardly a conversation one had over the phone and the thought of seeing him made you nervous so you let it go.

    “Are you sure you want us to go?” Lilly asks moving to the kitchen. She turns so Jensen can’t see her practically whispering, “Seriously. He’s going to be upset.”

    “I’m going to be okay. I should have called him,” you insist giving her a hug. She and Jess came to the kitchen saying their goodbyes insisting you call as soon as possible to let them know you were safe. They said goodbyes to Jensen and closed the door leaving you alone with him. The man whose face haunted your every waking moment and your dreams.

     “Are you going to come in here or do we have to talk like this?” he asked as you held onto the counter.

     “For now,” you answered trying to draw it out as long as possible.

     He huffed moving closer to the little window, “Why didn’t you call? I’ve been waiting and every time the phone rings I just hope it’s you.”

     “God, Jensen, I wanted to so many times. But I didn’t and then when I needed to I couldn’t do it. I thought you would be better off.”

     “What are you even talking about?” he growled. “I’ve been out of my mind. I just wanted to talk to you and now you are just avoiding the subject. I get it okay I should have talked to you before but I wanted to tell you everything. I wanted to talk to you and see if this could be something. I’m not good at this kind of stuff.”

     You bit your lip, “I’m sorry Jensen. If I could do it all over again I’d stay and at least talk it out. I should have listened and I should have called to at least talk but I panicked okay.”

     “Why did you panic sweetheart?” his voice softens.

     You sigh pulling off the apron you had one and walked from the window and around to face Jensen. His eyes widened and he stepped back, “I wanted to call I just didn’t know what to say. Being your dirty little secret is one thing but being the mother of a child from a one night stand is another. I doubt Danneel would even be okay with this.”

    He chuckled nervously but smiled, “May I?”

    You nodded and his hand rested in your stomach that was swollen with his child. He fell to his knees using his hands to hold your belly and leaned his forehead against it, “What are we having? Do you know?”

    “A boy. He’s perfectly healthy,” you ran your hands through Jensen’s hair just holding on to this moment for what it was.

    He stands up and goes to the door opening it and waves, “Just a second.” He disappears outside and you fall to the couch waiting for what you are unsure of.

    Moments later the door to your apartment reopens and Jensen returns hand in hand with Danneel. Both all smiles as Danneel squeals, “Holy shit you are glowing.”

     “Danneel insisted she come along,” Jensen blushes.

     “In all fairness I was mad you didn’t call me either. I can’t work my magic if you don’t call.”

     “I…I ’m pregnant with your husband’s son. I didn’t think you’d want to be girlfriends. Having sex is one thing, a child is quite the other,” you maintained rubbing your belly affectionately.

     Danneel dropped next to you taking a hand, “Well I don’t know if you know this but sometimes if you have sex and don’t use protection you get pregnant. I’m lucky because Mike is sterile but my Jay is like the god of fertility or some shit.”

     “Dani,” Jensen sighs sitting down putting you back between them as they had all those months ago. Jensen takes your hand, “Hi Y/N. My name is Jensen Ackles. I’m married to a beautiful woman who has given me three amazing children. She’s my best friend and we get each other more than I can admit. She has a boyfriend who works with us at the brewery and he is as good a friend to me as Jared. I saw you at the convention laughing with your friends and I was smitten. I spent an amazing night with you and I let you slip away. Danneel paid for a private investigator so I could find you.”

     “Seriously?” you laugh wiping away the tears. You don’t know what to say and Danneel wraps her arm around your shoulders tucking your head against her shoulder.

     “Technically your son could call me Aunt Dee or Mama Dee. I’m sure JJ and the twins would love an Aunt Y/N or Mama Y/N,” Danneel insisted as Jensen squeezed your hand.

     “Has anyone ever told you guys you’re crazy,” you sat up. “You really still want to talk?”

     “I do. I figure we have a couple of months before junior gets here and Danneel has already redecorated the guest room for you if you’d like to visit for a while.”

     You looked at Danneel who shrugged before standing, “Alright. I’m going back to our hotel for the night. I’ll see you two first thing in the morning and I expect to hear you’ve had a nice chat and made up. Am I clear you two?”

    “Yes, Dee.” “Yes ma’am,” you and Jensen answered. Dani kissed each one of you on the cheek and was gone leaving you with Jensen.

    “So, where do we start?” you ask looking to Jensen for direction.

    He stands pulling off his jacket and then holds out his hand, “Let’s start by letting me show you how much I’ve missed you.”

     Jensen pulls you up and holds you as close as your pregnant belly will allow. You melt into his touch so tired of fighting it and hating yourself when he’s here and he wants you. Danneel knowing of the baby took the edge off and now maybe you could think for a moment. But Jensen’s lips pressed to yours and the last bit of worry slipped away. With your direction, Jensen led you to the bedroom and slowly undressed you placing kisses on your pregnant form. He made love to you slow and passionately taking away every worry and guilt that had taken control of your life since the night of the convention, the one night that changed your life.

     The morning sun was streaming through the windows and you were snuggled against Jensen when he sat up slowly pulling back the sheet. You kept your eyes closed but you felt Jensen’s lips suddenly brush against your stomach, “Hey little man. Be good to your Momma. Daddy made a mess of things but he’s going to fix it. You are going to grow up so loved between us and I’m going to treat your Mom like a Queen. I promise. I can’t wait to meet you.”


End file.
